One example of prior art projectiles of the type to which this invention pertains is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,615, issued on Apr. 1, 1980, which discloses a plastic, substantially flat disc of generally screen-like structure. While the flat projectile of that patent did work satisfactorily, in some instances, due to the molding operation, or when it came off the press and during cooling, or due to mishandling in packaging or shipment of the projectile, the projectile disc was not always kept flat and had a tendency to warp; or if the customer left the projectile in the hot sun, it would warp. The warped projectile disc did not always perform effectively in killing the insect. For instance, the center of the body of the disc will strike the target surface first and only portions of the disc may come in contact with the surface while the warped portions will not. This may permit the insect to escape or only be stunned.
Other examples of prior art projectiles are shown in the U.S. Pat. to Blake, No. 1,468,373 of Sept. 18, 1923 which suggests making the swatter concave to imprison or entrap the insect (page 2, column 1, lines 28, 29). The projectile in that patent used a woven wire screen having its marginal edge bound by a member 16, and the projectile did not leave the gun but was restrained by a stop pin 5.
Other prior art devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,291,113 of Jan. 14, 1919; 1,310,124 of July 15, 1919 and 1,261,957 of Apr. 9, 1918.